


A Soul in Twain

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, Character Study, Daemons, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Peeking into a soul can often provide perspective
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Tommy Brockless/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	A Soul in Twain

**Author's Note:**

> Squares filled: Andy Davidson, Lois Habiba
> 
> Brain wanted daemons, brain also didn't have the patience for full AU, so daemon drabbles!

Siba wasn’t really a wolf. She hadn’t always been called Siba either. Jack had grown used to the difference over the years, although it still surprised him that normal wolves couldn’t grow poisonous ridges along their spine. Siba was as playful as a pup, but when duty called, she was ready to fight tooth and claw to defend Jack. Even as people and their daemons came and went, she would always be there. Some nights, Jack was certain she was the only thing keeping him sane. Siba was half of Jack’s soul and the only friend he got to keep.

* * *

Suzie had always felt like an outsider. Her father was obsessed with perfection and perhaps it was out of spite that Bel had settled as a tarantula. It wasn’t the very beginning of her downward spiral, but later, she’d look back and realize it was the first sign. When Jack had recruited her for Torchwood, he hadn’t minded Bel at all. Suzie felt accepted for the first time in a long time. Then they’d discovered the resurrection gauntlet and even though she didn’t know it at the time, it all went to shit. When Suzie revived, Bel didn’t come with her.

* * *

When Tedevi settled as an owl, Tosh had beamed. It was fitting that the avian symbol of wisdom would be her daemon. She’d been a clever child, but as she grew, Tedevi helped her feel like a wise woman. Whenever she was stuck, a tough bit of code causing her stress, all it took was a little suggestion from Tedevi and Tosh felt like she could understand it all. Discovering that there was highly-advanced alien tech out there was a thrill as much as it was a shock. But she was ready for anything with Tedevi at her side.

* * *

Myna was not the daemon of a doctor. Owen had only seen one other honey badger daemon, a scarred and bitter thing belonging to an ex-soldier. Owen had taken one look and decided that he and Myna would never end up the same way. He would heal despite how the world had stacked his circumstances against him. Then Katie had died, her beautiful butterfly crumbling to dust. Owen became a soldier in his own way, fighting so no one would have their Katie stolen from them, Myna loyally by his side. He broke when she was gone, soul permanently dead.

* * *

If Gwen was stubborn, Kunnir was a mule. Her parents had often joked that when Kunnir settled, that was the form he would take. Instead, he settled as a sleek tabby cat. Gwen was ecstatic. She loved Kunnir no matter what form he took, but with a fierce feline at her side, Gwen felt ready to take on the world. She joined the police and found that the world was more than a worthy match. But she never gave up. Upon joining Torchwood, she found that for as much dark as there was in the world, there was equal light.

* * *

When Tineke first settled, Rhys had no idea what he was looking at. His mum had come in and explained that Tineke was a capybara, a South American rodent. Rhys was still a little baffled, but he loved Tineke anyway. She was large and loud and cuddly, just like Rhys. Everyone who met her soon grew to love her as much as Rhys did. When he met Gwen in uni, her daemon had instantly leaped on Tineke’s back and curled up. Whenever they were asked how they met, Rhys was proud to say that their souls had chosen each other.

* * *

Andy wasn’t surprised when Jess settled as a golden retriever. He always knew he was more of a follower. Your friendly neighborhood copper, there to keep the peace and pass out parking tickets. He wasn’t surprised when Gwen and her daemon were promoted to Special Ops, she’d always had ambition. Andy, for the most part, was content to go with the flow. Jess was a bit more forward, but even with her nudging, Andy rarely stepped out of bounds. Once Torchwood had started to interfere, Andy had to admit, Jess had never been happier. Part of them liked the excitement.

* * *

Martha was already planning on becoming a doctor when Jyr settled as a nightingale. Her friends considered it a sign, Florence Nightingale and all. Martha didn’t care. She was going to be a doctor, not because some sign told her too, but because that was what she wanted. She was good and she was going to prove it on her own merit. After traveling with the Doctor, she tried not to rely on her companion status. She was Martha Jones, a damn good doctor. Her daemon was Jyr, a nightingale and her closest companion. No one would string her along.

* * *

Rhiannon worried about her brother. He’d always been quiet, and when his daemon settled, he almost disappeared entirely. Rhiannon had tried to steer her brother on the right path, but he left her behind anyway. All she could hope was that he would live well. She raised her own kids, Nesor trying to herd them on the right path. (He was a border collie, it was what he did.) Everything came to a fatal conclusion when Ianto reappeared in her life, then disappeared again forever. She sobbed into Nesor’s silky fur for hours when it was all said and done.

* * *

Lisa’s daemon was a swan, feathers as light as her skin was dark. Iras acted haughty and Lisa appeared posh. But Ianto knew there was more. And sure enough, once he got to know them, he saw the beauty and kindness that lay beneath the surface. Lisa saw past how Ianto tried to hide, and the pair of them meshed beautifully. When Torchwood One fell, Ianto found Lisa trapped in a conversion table and no sign of Iras but a pile of bloody feathers. That should have been his sign that she wasn’t his Lisa anymore, but he didn’t care.

* * *

John knew it was taboo to touch another person’s daemon and so he took advantage of it constantly. The bond it formed was addictive, feeling his opponent’s fear as Rika tore into them with sharp teeth and claws. She loved the violence as much as the human half of her soul. When victory was won, she’d return to drape around John’s neck like a living stole. He’d scratch behind her ears and she’d chirp happily. Worked every time. Almost every time. Jack had never flinched, never been bothered when Rika touched him. John was in equal parts infuriated and infatuated.

* * *

When Tommy went to war, he almost lost Elle three times. She was a greyhound, meant for racing and hunting, not the ravages of war. When Torchwood took him, Elle was there by his side. Every time he woke up, unfrozen yet another year later, Elle was by his side. When he developed his crush on Toshiko, Elle was there to tease him. And when Toshiko revealed her own crush in return, Elle was there to celebrate. When Tommy returned to the past, mind overcome with horrors, Elle was there. And Elle was there when he was shot at dawn.

* * *

Izi settled as a chameleon when Ianto was twelve. He’d been surprised for all of three seconds before he realized it made sense. He’d been living his life as unobtrusively as possible, and Izi reflected that. In reality, Izi used her scales to broadcast her feelings as loudly as possible. Most people still ignored them. Lisa hadn’t. Neither did Jack. He saw past the quiet-demeanored boy in the suit; he saw what Ianto kept hidden. And it surprised Ianto that he wanted Jack to see him. He’d admitted as much to Izi and she stayed bright blue for a week.

* * *

Lois didn’t regret helping Torchwood. Not at all, not after seeing what the government had planned. But sitting in a cell with only Jules for company, no clue if or when she’d ever be released, well, she began to feel the tiniest smidgen of doubt. Jules distracted her, singing their little finch birdsong which made her feel a little better. She knew she’d done the right thing. But it wasn’t until she was set free and she learned exactly what happened to the Torchwood team that she really felt at peace with it. It could have been so much worse.


End file.
